1. Field of the Invention
A memory module socket for use in connecting and removing a memory module, such as a small outline dual in-line memory module is disclosed herein. This socket includes separate latches that can be attached to a main housing body to hold modules in place after they are cammed into the housing slot. Floating solder feet are used to attach the latches to the printed circuit board.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are a number of prior art printed circuit board sockets that are used to mount single in line and dual in line memory modules on printed circuit boards.
Memory modules are typically mounted in conventional sockets of this type by inserting the card or board on which the electronic component is mounted into a housing slot that includes terminal contacts on at least one side of the housing slot. The module is then rotated into a final position deflecting the resilient contacts to impart a contact force to pads on the module card or board. U.S. Pat. No. 5,484,302 discloses a memory module socket including U-shaped metal latches that have been inserted into channels in molded guide arms located at opposite ends of a central housing having a card slot in which the module card card can be inserted. U.S. Pat. No. 5,863,213 discloses a dual in line memory module that has metal latches on either side of the card slot, which are mounted on the housing. These metal latches are inserted into the base of the housing and there are no molded guide arms extending from the housing base. This metal latch includes a solder foot or lug that is soldered to the printed circuit board on which the socket is mounted. A latching ledge or tab is located adjacent a distal end of a cantilever beam portion of the latch. This cantilever beam portion is outwardly deflectable during rotation of the module into place and during removal of the module from the socket. The cantilever beam portion is deflectable relative to that part of the latch that is soldered to the printed circuit board.
A socket for use with a memory module comprises a housing having a plurality of contacts arrayed along a housing slot. The socket, which in the preferred embodiment comprises a small outline dual in-line memory module socket provides for connection of the memory module, inserted into the housing slot, to a printed circuit board. The socket also includes latches attached to opposite ends of the housing. Latching surfaces on each latch engage the memory module remote from the housing slot. The latches attached to opposite ends of the housing are identical and are attached to the housing. Each identical latch includes a latch arm pivotal in opposite directions from a central neutral position, so that the identical latches can be assembled to both ends of the housing.
The preferred embodiment of the socket includes a solder foot attached adjacent to a distal end of each latch. The solder foot is used to attach the latch to the printed circuit board. Each solder foot is loosely held in an aperture on each latch so that the solder foot is free to float and to align itself with the printed circuit board. The solder foot thus retains the latches and the housing on the printed circuit board without applying stresses in the latches and the housing due to relative misalignment between the solder foot and the latch.
The small outline dual in line memory module socket, comprising the preferred embodiment of this invention, includes a pair of latching appendages press fit into a housing body configured to receive a dual in line memory module. The solder feet are snap fitted into each latching appendage adjacent a distal end thereof.